Noelle Nicolette
Noelle Bohemia Nicolette is a citizen from District Eleven, and a tribute in the Hunger Games. She belongs to Enraptured Misfit. Please refrain from employing this tribute in your Hunger Games without his permission. If you wish to use this tribute, leave the owner a message. Her district partner is typically Cordell Ander. The two do not need to be submitted into Hunger Games together, or in a special order. 'Information' Name: Noelle Nicolette Age: Seventeen District: Eleven Gender: Female Personality: Noelle is quite an unusual sight for a District Eleven tribute, at least when it comes down to personal traits. She has a strong, present personality and is very opinionated, never being afraid to stand up for herself and state her own views in whatever subject is being discussed. This makes her quite hard to get along with, which she doesn't really mind. She has her own small, but trustworthy, group of friends, and always has a confident smile plastered onto her face. It would be hard to compile Noelle's personality into a few words, for she is a very complex girl, but she can be easily described as brave, adventurous and courageous, among many other traits. Noelle is the type of person that doesn't have to rely on anyone in order to move forward, but still does so, for she dislikes being lonely. Noelle is someone that would stand up for others, even an enemy, without a second thought, a trait many may view as noble. She is a quick thinker and can easily think her way out of a challenging situation, being exceedingly clever as well. She does have her good side and bad side, though. Being overly-stressed will quickly irritate her, and she may accidently take it out on someone, even if she didn't mean it. This happens rarely, as her persona usually restrains her from doing so, but like everyone, Noelle has her moments. Overall, she's opinionated, as well as quite standoffish. She's not like any other tribute you'll ever meet. Weapon(s): Noelle was raised by three harvesters, so as one would expect, she has become quite skilled with the scythe '''throughout her upbringing. Her skills with it rival those of a career tribute, and with the weapon in her hands, she is a tough oponnent to beat. She is also quite skilled with a '''dagger. It is a simple weapon, and it is very similar to a knife, something Noelle has always used to cook. History: Eucilo Mayall was an influential, rich businessman from the Capitol. Like most citizens hailing from the heart of the country, he was a seductive man with a charming attitude and concealed ulterior motives. Everything he did, he did it for a reason, be it something noble or despicable, although mostly the latter. A true perfectionist; he insured not a single flaw was found in his ambitions. He was well-liked in the Capitol as well, and due to his charisma, he held a special place in many people's hearts. Especially looked up to due to his career, Eucilo easily allowed the fame to get to his head. Most people did not see beyond his looks and wealth; they never noticed the demon he kept hidden inside, waiting to burst out in a complete show of devilry and wickedness. Truth to be told, Eucilo was a wicked man. He was a vain and undisciplined person who found it very difficult to work under direction or as part of a team. But even when this was clear, most people chose to ignore this, opting to adore the mental image they had of Eucilo. Eucilo, for one, enjoyed being idolized by many, but that did not encourage him to change and become a better role model. His crass, wicked ways would never cease to exist, until someone put a stop to it. But no one ever did. Far from the Capitol, in District Eleven, lived a young woman named Bryonia Nicolette. She was a harvester, and unlike Eucilo, she was not well-known, and despite being a way more fit role model than Eucilo, she was rarely ever spoken of. Truthfully, she was just a mere no one living in the outskirts of one of the most outlying districts. Her parents had left her and her sister when they were very young, although they managed to get by, and lived together in a broke down cottage to this day. Bryonia was an olive-skinned woman with amber eyes that seemed to stick out in the dark forms and orbs of the typical District Eleven populace, and despite not being very popular within the upper class of Eleven, she did turn a few heads overtime. Her life was far from perfect, but at least she was happy. Then, one day, Bryonia crossed paths with Eucilo. He had decided to go out for a short trip in District Eleven, an unusual sight, but something that was common for men like Eucilo He strolled along the packed dirt foundation of the district, stopping to witness the occasional whipping in the Town Square every now and then. But he took no note of this, seeking to perform the action he had prepared himself to commit once more. He wanted to have an affair. He was single, and the starving, staggeringly thin women from District Eleven were weak and frail; suiting his darkest desires and fetishes as the despicable man he was. Bryonia was a strong woman, but she wasn't able to resist Eucilo's charm when he approached her after her work shift had ended. He promised her the world. He spoke about jewelry, dresses, money and fame, and promised he would give her a better life. They talked for what felt like forever, and by the time they were done, Bryonia was madly, deeply in love. The two had bonded emotionally, and soon had intercourse. Bryonia was living her dream. In her eyes, she had met the love of her life, and what a life it would be. One full of riches and fame. She could barely sit still by pondering about the mere words uttered by Eucilo. However, it all turned out to be a perfect illusion. To put it quite simply, on the next morning, Bryonia woke up to find herself alone in bed, devoid of any company, and pregnant with a baby. Eucilo was long gone, although he did leave behind a ruby-encrusted pendant, the only remnant of the night Bryonia spent with him. Weeping deep in sorrow and regret, Bryonia briefly considered taking her own life, but quickly decided against it. She had been toyed with, but she would not allow that to change her as a person. Sure, her life would never be the same, but she still intended to remain the same person. And most importantly, she vowed to give the baby she expected a life better than her own. So she begun to work hard. Working in District Eleven's vast fields was a huge struggle; a difficult endeavor she was forced to do in order to survive. The job was made even harder due to the baby she was expecting, but at least, with the help of her three sisters, they managed to obtain enough money to raise a child in a decent environment. When the time finally came for Bryonia to give birth, she did so in an abandoned field filled with overgrowth, with the help of one of her sisters, That day, an innocent life was brought into a world filled with horrors. And another one was taken, as well. The little girl's miniature hand stubbornly wrapped itself around her mother's thumb, unwilling to let go. Through half-shut eyes, Bryonia saw this small gesture and cracked a small smile through the tears rolling down her face. Then she fell into a deep slumber. One she would never wake up from. Weeping in grief, Amelie cradled the newborn in her arms and left the field. When she arrived in the cottage, it was time for Amelie to give her sisters the heartbreaking news. Tilia began weeping, whereas Lario, the youngest of the sisters, simply looked on in shock, unable to process the news. The three of them returned to retrieve their deceased sister's body, and buried it atop of a hill located behind the cottage. The sisters had a hard time adjusting to their sister's death, but for the sake of their baby, they adapted as quickly as they could. Tilia had a strong fondness for the child, and eventually named her Noelle. As the years went by, the petite, delicate Noelle blossomed into a lively young girl. By the age of eleven, Noelle was enrolled in the District's school. She was not exceptionally popular there, although she was never picked on, either. In fact, it was a very rare occurrence to see someone get picked on or even put down at school. All the students in that specific school hailed from the most outlying parts of the District. They were all birds off a feather, and there was no point in making anyone feel bad about themselves, for for most of them, their lives were already bad enough. There would rarely happen anything unusual in Noelle's school. The closest thing to a commotion that ever happened during Noelle's first school year was when a senior was selected for the Hunger Games. At the time, Noelle was unaware of what the Games truly meant. She would often hear the words Hunger Games ''be tossed around by some of her classmates, but never really paid any attention to it. Still, the news about the girl getting picked for such Games was quite a big event in the lackluster school life Noelle was living. This way, when she came home from school that day, she quickly questioned Lario about what the Games truly were. Lario was hesitant to give an answer, but when she did, Noelle was filled with repulse and disgust for the Capitol. She knew her father was a Capitolite, so quite naturally, her hatred for the heart of the nation was already very strong. However, that new bit of information only made her hatred for the Capitol stronger. She wanted to put an end to their wicked ways, but didn't know how to do so. But the thought always lingered in the back of her mind. She dreamed of the day when the Capitol would be overthrown once and for all, but it appeared to never arrive. One day, when Noelle arrived at school, she realized something was off. Quickly, she approached her group of friends, that consisted of two girls, Samantha and Sosie, and a boy, Tarik. After issuing a greeting, she quickly asked what had went down, and Samantha did not hesitate to give her an answer. As she had heard, a boy hailing from the Capitol had moved into the District. The true reason behind this was unknown, although it was rumoured that he got a girl pregnant back in the Capitol at mere fifteen years of age. As punishment, his parents banished him to the District, in order for him not to tarnish the family's name. He was as old as Noelle was at the time, although he appeared to be much more mature, somehow. When the two met for the first time, it was clear that the two were in for something. The boy, Langdon, quickly developed a twisted, nonsensical fondness for Noelle, and would often brag about going to invite her on a date. However, Noelle knew better. She was perfectly aware of what happened to her mother after she gave in to the likes of a Capitolite, and she would not fall for someone that easily. On a perfectly normal day, when the boy was being nonsensical and irritating, as per usual, Noelle had finally had enough, and stood up without a warning, lunging towards him and quickly slapping him right across the face. From that day on, Noelle's life gradually began to descend into madness. At first, everything was normal, barring Langdon's occasional taunts, of course. Slowly, but surely, Langdon's taunts became more frequent, until they became more of verbal harrassment. More than often, he would call Noelle names, convincing some of his friends to join in in the process. His taunts were becoming much more frequent, and while Noelle did have friends to stand by her, they weren' of much help. Once, Tarik tried to stand up for Noelle and get into a fight with Langdon, but that only ended up giving him a split lip and a black eye. Langdon was driving Noelle crazy. She planned to put a stop to it, but she never truly did. Before she could come up with a plan, her name was plucked from the reaping bowl shortly after her seventeenth birthday. Langdon grinned like a madman, eager to see Noelle, whom had rejected him, meet her demise. He went as far as visiting her in the Justice Building. Unable to hold it in any longer, Noelle kneed him right between the legs. He began screaming in shock and pain, allerting the Peacekeepers standing guard behind the door. Quickly, they restrained Noelle. However, she did not care for this. She knew she was going to come back, powerful enough to put an end not only to Langdon, but to the Capitol itself, and if she succeeds, that's just what she's going to do. '''Strengths': *Climbing *Charisma *Plant Identification Weaknesses: *Swimming *Aim *Loneliness Appearance: Fear: Noelle fears being by herself. Token: Noelle's token is a ruby necklace left behind by her father, a Capitolite. 'Family Gallery' ' EuciloMayall.png|Eucilo Mayall - Father Connor Thing.png|Bryonia Nicolette, Mother TiliaNicolette.png|Tilia Nicolette - Aunt AmelieNicolette.png|Amelie Nicolette - Aunt LarioNicolette.png|Lario Nicolette - Aunt ' 'Trivia' *Noelle, albeit an original character, is very loosely based off Enraptured Misfit's now retired tribute, Lyssa Bow, a District 10 female tribute. Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Females Category:District 11 Category:Enraptured Misfit Category:Enraptured Misfit's Tributes Category:Unfinished Category:Reaped